Breaking Away
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: After a nasty fight, Yang and Blake refuse to talk or see each other. Will their friendship be able to last, or will they break up?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stand in a circle together, Grimm all around them. There are a few Beowolves, and some Ursi. Each member of the team have their weapons drawn, and at the ready. They stay where they are, waiting for a chance to attack the Grimm.

A Beowolf makes the first move. It goes to attack Ruby. Using her semblance, Ruby moves out of the way from the Grimm's attack. She catches it with the edge of Crescent Rose. Before the Beowolf can move, Ruby uses her weapon to cut its head in two.

Yang goes after a group of Ursi. She is able to defeat the two smaller ones, but the larger one there is proving to be a tougher opponent. The Ursa swings its paw at Yang. She jumps out of the way. She goes to punch the Grimm, but before she can land the punch, the Ursa swings at her. She falls to the ground, gasping for breath.

The Ursa goes to attack Yang once more. Blake quickly comes up, and slashes the Ursa with her weapon. It falls to the ground, dead, and starts to smoke. Blake leers back at her partner.

"That was a _real_ stupid ass move!" Blake yells at Yang.

"No harm done, right?" Yang says, and stands up.

"Yang! You almost got yourself killed! What made you think you can handle three of them?"

"I usually can."

"Damn it Yang! Just…don't do something like that again."

Blake goes off to help the others. Yang sighs, and also goes to help. There are not many Grimm left. Only two Beowolves and two Ursi are left standing. Ruby and Weiss go after the two Beowolves, while Blake and Yang go after the Ursi. The Ursi are on the smaller side, so both Blake and Yang take one to attack.

The Ursa that Blake is attacking swings one of its paws down at her. Blake jumps out of the way. She is about to attack, when she is hit in the side by Yang's body. Both girls fall to the ground. Blake moans, while Yang is chuckling slightly.

"What. The. Hell!" Blake says though her teeth.

"I may have accidently overshot my attack." Yang answers with a smile.

"Get off of me so I can kill you myself."

Yang gets off of her partner, and stands up.

"Why are you getting so mad at me?" Yang asks.

"Because you are acting like an idiot!" Blake growls at Yang as she stands up.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"A little fun? You are going to get someone, or yourself, killed!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You almost got yourself killed, and now almost got us killed."

One of the Ursi starts to move up behind Blake. Not looking behind her, she turns Gambol Shroud into a pistol, and shoots one shot at the Ursa. It hits it in the head, killing it. Blake keeps her angry eyes on Yang. The other Ursa goes to attack Yang. Also, not looking away from her partner, Yang hits it under the chin, and sends it backwards. Both partners are staring the other down.

"Why are you getting so pissed at me lately?" Yang asks.

"You are acting like you don't care what happens! You just keep going off, not thinking about the consequences of your actions. How can I NOT be pissed?" Blake shouts back.

"I'm not allowed to have a little fun?"

"Not when your life is in danger!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ruby says, walking up to the two of them "There is no need to argue."

"Stay out of this!" Blake shouts.

Ruby jerks back.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Yang says, walking up to Blake so she is face to face with her. "If you are going to yell at someone, yell at me!"

"Are you going to stop acting like a dumbass or no?"

"I'm not acting like one! Get off of my case about it!"

"I will once you stop being an idiot!"

Yang tackles her partner to the ground. Both of them start to wrestle around on the dirt. Each tries to throw the other off of them. The two only succeed in rolling around on the ground. Ruby and Weiss run over to their fighting partners. Ruby pulls her sister off of Blake, and Weiss pulls Blake off of Yang.

"Calm down you two!" Weiss shouts, holding onto Blake.

"You two are partners. You are _friends!_ Stop attacking each other." Ruby says, holding onto Yang.

"Well, when she starts to listen to me, I'll calm down!" Blake states.

"When she stops yelling at me at everything I do, I'll calm down!" Yang says.

"Well, I am not about to stop." Blake pulls free of Weiss.

"Neither am I!" Yang breaks away from Ruby.

"Guys! Ple-" Ruby begins.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Yang and Blake say together.

"Oh! When you yell at her it's okay." Blake says.

"She's my sister!" Yang growls at Blake.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear you talk anymore."

"Neither do it!"

"Good."

"Good."

"LOOKS LIKE WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Both shout at the same time "STOP SAYING THE SAME THING I AM SAYING!"

Yang and Blake stare each other down again. There is a fire in both Yang's red eyes, and Blake's amber eyes.

"I'm leaving!" Blake announces, and walks away from Yang.

"Good! I am too!" Yang says, and also walks away.

Both walk in opposite directions from each other. Ruby and Weiss are left standing together, in shock.

"Shit, this isn't good." Weiss says.

"What do we do about them?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Right now, we should give them time to be by themselves."

"What about the Grimm? They are by themselves. She we go help them?"

"After what I just saw the two of them do to those Ursi, I think we should be more worried for the Grimm. Come on, let's get going. We should get back to Beacon before they do."

"Yeah, I don't want to come home and find that a war has broken out. I really hope they make up soon."

"So do I Ruby. So do I."

* * *

**hehe, i came up with this mini story at work. There are going to be five chapters to this. Unlike 'can you control me?' this wont be updated for a bit (only reason the other is, is because i had a shit ton of free time. I have a lot of shit to do). There also is another mini story. Again, it is bumblebee, and it will be three chapters long. Idk when i will get that one up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Weiss get back to Beacon before Blake and Yang do. The two of them wait for the fighting pair to come back. Ruby and Weiss hope that if Blake and Yang spend some time away from each other, so that they can clear their heads, they will be able to make up.

Even though the two of them had went different ways, Blake and Yang come back to Beacon at almost the same exact time. The two partners spot each other. They glare at each other before turning their back at each other. Ruby and Weiss groan. The two still are angry at the other.

"Hey guys. I hope you two are doing alright."Ruby says, trying to get her two other teammates to talk.

"I'm doing fine. Just a little annoyed at a certain someone." Blake says.

"I'm great Rube. And did you hear something? I thought I heard something. It kind of sounded like an irritating fly." Yang tells her sister.

"Oh, you think I am irritating now?" Blake spats at Yang.

"Yeah, I do!" Yang snaps back.

"Well, I find you insufferable to be around!"

"Please stop fighting." Ruby begs.

"Ruby, can you tell Blake that I don't want to see her or talk to her till she gets off my case about things." Yang says to Ruby.

"Ruby, can you tell Yang that I don't want to see her or talk to her till she stops acting like an idiot all the time." Blake tells Ruby.

"Guys…" Ruby sighs

"Asshole." Yang says.

"Dumbass." Blake says back.

Both Blake and Yang walk away from each other, once again going their separate ways. Falling to her knees, Ruby sighs. Partners should not fight each other. They should be fighting _with_ each other, against enemies. Weiss walks up to Ruby.

"Let them sleep it off. That helps some times." Weiss tells Ruby.

"What if they don't make up?" Ruby asks.

"We just have to find out a way to make them."

For the rest of the day, Blake and Yang do everything in their power to stay away from each other. By the time night comes, the two seem to hate each other even more. This causes Ruby to be even more upset. Time is not helping her two fighting teammates. She still is hoping that Weiss is right. That if they sleep it off, the two will make up.

The hallway to the dorm room is dark. Ruby and Weiss have to use the wall to find their way around. As they near their door way, Weiss trips over something. That something is Yang, who is lying outside by the door, her blanket and pillow with her. Weiss moans as she sits up.

"Why the hell are you out here?" Weiss asks Yang.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same room as her." Yang says.

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_."

"Come on Yang." Ruby says.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am pissed off at her."

"Why are you two fighting over something so stupid?" Weiss, who is now standing up, asks.

"Well, till she admits that she is wrong, I am going to stay pissed at her. Jackass." Yang states.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" Blake shouts from the room.

"GOOD!" Yang shouts back.

"Please stop yelling at each other." Ruby asks.

"No."

Yang lies back down on the ground. She pulls blanket over her, telling Ruby and Weiss she wants to be left alone. They listen to Yang's signal, and go into the room. The two partners see Blake is on her bed, reading a book. She is biting her lip, and does not look to happy. Blake notices Ruby and Weiss staring at her. She puts her book down on her bed.

"What?" Blake says.

"How are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"I would be a hell of a lot better if someone admits SHE WAS BEING A DUMBASS!"

"SCREW YOU!" Yang shouts from behind the door.

"Who do you think is right?"

"No! Do not drag us into this mess!"Weiss states.

"Please. If you guys are going to fight, don't make us choice." Ruby says.

"Fine."Blake says.

She picks her book back up, and starts reading it again. Neither she nor Yang wants to talk to Ruby or Weiss anymore. They much rather be alone. Taking this hint, Ruby and Weiss don't speak to either of them for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, the four members of team RWBY are barely able to get dressed without war breaking out between Blake and Yang. Sleeping neither seemed to make their hate for each other better or worse. It is Saturday. Usually on the weekends, the four friends go out to do something. Now they can barely get down the hall without a fight breaking out.

"Can you move any faster?" Blake says to Yang.

"Can you leave me alone?" Yang snaps back.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Weiss asks.

"Can you stay out of this?" Both Blake and Yang say.

Weiss shuts her mouth. She doesn't want to say anything else to set the two of them off.

"Will you ever let me be?" Yang asks Blake.

"Will you ever stop being an idiot?" Blake asks Yang.

"I'm not being an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop belittling me!"

"I will once you start to listen to me!"

"Maybe I'll start to listen to you once you do the same with me!"

"Why would I listen to someone who does not care what her actions do?"

"I do care about what my actions do!"

"Like yesterday when you nearly got us killed, and you where laughing? You really call that 'caring' about your actions?"

"Guys, please stop it!" Ruby says.

Blake and Yang ignore their leader. The two stare each other down.

"What's so wrong about laughing? I can't laugh at dangerous situations?" Yang snaps.

"No! You can't!" Blake fires back.

"MAYBE THAT IS JUST HOW I DEAL WITH THINGS! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. AND MAYBE I DEAL WITH THINGS BY NOT LAUGHING AT IT! DID YOU EVER THIK OF THAT!"

"WHO KNOWS AND WHO CARES!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"DUMBASS BLONDE!"

"MANGY MUTT!"

Covering her mouth, Ruby gasps in shock at what just came out of her teammate's mouth. Especially Yang's mouth. Weiss stares in disbelief. She and Ruby can see a mix of hate, anger, and sadness in Yang's red eyes and Blake's amber eyes. Both of them are huffing, out of breath from yelling at each other.

Blake looks away from Yang. She runs off down the hallway. Yang clutches her hands into fist, and stomps down the other way. The two disappear.

"Please tell me that I did not just hear them say that to each other." Ruby says.

"They did. They called each other the thing they hate the most." Weiss tells Ruby.

"What should we do?"

"Talk to them. Separately."

"Let's go to Blake first. What Yang said to her is far worse then what she said to Yang. I'm sure she is taking it much worse."

* * *

**I really should have been doing girl scouts. Instead, I wrote.(yeah, i love writing). Anyway, the fighting is not getting any better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Blake is in the library. A book covers her face. She is sitting alone at a table trying not to cry. She is clearly hurt by what Yang called her. Ruby and Weiss slowly walk up to Blake. She does not greet them. Ruby places her hands on Blake's back. She begins to rub it.

"You're sister is an asshole, you know that." Blake says to Ruby.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to say that." Ruby tells Blake.

"Well, if she did or not, she said it. She said it to my face. And it hurt."

"People say things that they don't mean when they are upset or angry."

"SHE STILL SAID IT TO ME!"

"Ms. Belladonna! Quiet!" The librarian says.

"She still said it to me." Blake whispers.

Ruby sighs. Blake flips a page in her book. She is finding it even harder to hold back the tears in her eyes. A few start to roll down her face. Ruby looks to Weiss, seeking help. Weiss thinks carefully before she speaks.

"You two were just where just caught up in the heat of the moment. You know Yang would never say something like that."

"Are you taking her side?" Blake asks.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

"Then why are you trying to defend her for what she said?"

"Please Blake, relax." Ruby says.

"Relax? Relax! How can I relax when your sister is being so ignorant!"

"I don't think she means to be like that. Both of you are just getting too angry at each other. Can you two please just calm down and talk over it?"

"She can go to HELL before I'll talk to her!"

"Ms. Belladonna!" The librarian says again, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Do you really mean that?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know. I don't care! Whatever she says or do, I just. don't. care! Okay?"Blake tells the others, more tears falling from her face.

"You two are partners. You should not be fighting like this. I still don't understand why you two are fighting like this. You never have before." Ruby says

"I don't know Ruby. I just…I just hate her right now. She keeps getting on my nervous. She is just being so annoying lately; I can't stand her, okay?"

"Can you _please_ try talking to her?"

Blake slams her hands and book on the table below her. She shoots up from her seat, almost knocking Ruby over.

"I'M NOT GOING TO GO TALK TO THAT ASSHOLE! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT HER!" Blake shouts.

" Ms. Belldonna! Watch your language! And if I hear another outburst like that, I will have no choice but to kick you out of here." The librarian informs Blake.

The tears are now flowing down Blake's face. She sits back down on the chair, and picks up her book. She holds it so tight in her hands, that her knuckles turn white. Blake doesn't look at her teammates.

"Leave." She says.

'What?" Both Ruby and Weiss say.

"I. said. leave! Just, leave me alone!"

Ruby tries to comfort Blake again, but Blake swats at her hands. Ruby backs away. Blake starts to read her book again. Ruby and Weiss look at each other before leaving to look for Yang.

* * *

Yang is in one of the training rooms. She is punching away at a punching bag. The bag swings up, almost hitting the ceiling, and comes back down, only to be hit by Yang again. Her eyes are bright red with anger. Ruby and Weiss both start to push each other, neither one wanting to be the first to talk to their enraged teammate. Yang notices them. She puts her hand out to stop the bag.

"What do you two want?" Yang growls.

"W-We just want to talk." Ruby finally says.

"What? You guys want to talk to me about making up with her? Are you guys here to try and get on my good side? Are you trying to get me to talk to her? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then you are out of luck. I am not going to do any of those."

"Come on Yang." Weiss sighs.

"No! I hate her! Like hell I am going to talk to her!"

"Don't say that." Ruby says.

"I'll say whatever I want to say!"

Yang punches the bag again. It hits the ceiling. Yang stops it once more when it comes down. She grips the bag tightly in one hand as her body starts to shake. She is trying her best not to cry.

"I hate her. I don't want to see her. She is nothing to me." Yang mumbles.

"You can't really mean that." Weiss says.

"So what if I do?"

"Yang, the two of you are partners." Ruby tells her sister.

"She is no partner of mine anymore."

"Yang…"

"NO RUBY! I'M NOT GOING TO GO SEE HER!"

Yang punches the bag once again. This time, the force of her punch is strong enough for the chain that holds bag up to break. The bug goes across the room, and lands with a loud thud. Yang stays where she is standing, gasping for breath from her sudden outburst of anger. She turns her attention back to Ruby and Weiss. She can no longer hold he tears back. The come out of her bright red eyes.

"I want to be left alone." Yang tells the others.

"You sure?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I'm sure Ruby. Just, leave."

Yang sits down on the ground, crossed legged. She buries her face in her hands, her body shaking as she cries. Ruby and Weiss leave the training room. Nothing seemed to have helped the fighting partners. It might be possible that they hate each other even more now.

* * *

**Short chapter with a lot of talking. That is just how to came out. Next one will be longer and there will be less talking. I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, things do not get any better. Yang still sleeps outside in the hall, which causes her to wake up cranky. This makes her more irritable to whatever Blake does. On the other hand, Blake starts to spend more time in the library, drowning out the world with her books. Both still refuse to see or speak to each other. They do whatever they can to make sure that does not happen. In class, the two sit at opposite ends of the room. One unfortunate teacher asked why the two were doing that. He got his answer by getting two angry glares from Blake and Yang.

In the lunchroom, it is even worse. Everyone in the room pretty much has their 'spots' in the room, so it makes it very hard for either Blake or Yang to find a seat away from the other. Ruby and Weiss need to sit between them to keep them from killing each other. The tension in the air between the two partners is so high, that any little thing can set one of them off.

On the third day of their fighting, Blake and Yang, with Ruby and Weiss, go out on a mission in the forest. The four teammates just have to find a few items, and then go back to Beacon. An easy mission, right? It is far from an easy one when two out of the four teammates refuse to listen to each other, and snap at everything the other one says.

"What are we looking for again?" Yang asks.

"Maybe if you were paying attention in class, you would know what we have to find." Blake snaps.

"I _was_ paying attention in class! I just happen to forget what we are looking for! Do you have a problem with me forgetting?" Yang shoots back.

"Maybe I do! You seem to forget about a lot of things!"

"Why you-"

Yang is about to walk up to Blake, when Ruby grabs her by the arm, stopping her from moving any closer to Blake. She starts to pull her sister back.

"Don't Yang. We are on a mission. We need to get this done." Ruby tells Yang.

"We'll get this done, as soon as I 'talk' to Blake." Yang says.

"It seems that is all you are ever capable of. Talking. Can you do anything else but that?" Blake sneers.

"I can kick your ass!"

"Both of you stop it!" Weiss shouts "Can you two just calm down for an hour so we can get this done?"

Yang rips her arm out of her sister's hands. She doesn't say another word to Blake as she starts to walk away. She and the rest of her teammates start to look around again. Since no one had answered her question, Yang is still unsure of what she should be looking for. She finds something in the bushes that looks like it's something that they need. Yang picks it up.

"Is this anything we needed?" Yang asks.

"No, doesn't seem to be anything that we are looking for." Ruby informs her sister.

"Yeah, it's just a stupid random piece trash. Just like you." Blake says out loud.

"Oh, that is it!" Yang says.

She drops the item in her hands, and stomps over to Blake. She grabs her partner by the arms, pushes her back, and pins Blake to a tree. Both look each other dead in the eye, their faces both twisted in hate.

"You _bastard. _Why did you just call me that?" Yang growls at Blake, her eyes are starting to become red with fury.

"That's what you are. A stupid piece of _shit!_" Blake hisses back.

"Guys!" Ruby and Weiss shout.

It is no use. Blake and Yang cannot hear them. They only see and hear each other, everything around them no longer matter to the two. Yang removes one of her hands from Blake. She lifts it up, intent on striking her partner. With her now free arm, Blake blocks Yang's attack. She lifts up one of her legs, and swings it at Yang. Her leg hits Yang in the side, causing her partner to gasp, and let go of her.

Before Yang can catch her breath, Blake tackles her to the ground. The two roll around on the ground, kicking, scratching, punching, biting, and doing anything to get the other one off of them. Before Ruby or Weiss can break the pair up, Blake and Yang roll down a hill. When they reach the bottom of the hill, Blake is on top of Yang.

"You son of a bitch!" Blake snaps at Yang, her hands around her neck.

"You're the son of a bitch! Yang says through her teeth.

"Why I ever picked you as a partner, I don't understand!"

"Why I ever had the luck of having you as a partner, I don't know. Who would ever want to be a partner with a stupid faunus like you!"

Blake punches Yang is the head. Yang grits her teeth. Her nose is bleeding from where Blake hit her.

"I am going to make pay for what you just said, you fucking dumbass!" Blake shouts.

Blake is about to strike her partner again, when she hears a low rumble from the nearby bushes. Both she and Yang turn their heads to the noise. Two Beowolves jump out from the bushes. Blake jumps off of Yang to get away, while Yang jumps up to her feet. She jumps away when a Beowolf swipes at her. When the Beowolf gets close to her again, Yang punches the Grimm. It is sent backwards. The Beowolf starts to get back up on its feet.

As it does that, Yang looks back at Blake. She is fighting off the Beowolf with everything she's got. As she fights it, Blake's foot gets caught in a hole. She falls to the ground.

"_BLAKE!" _Yang shouts.

The Beowolf goes to hit Blake with its paw. Blake moves out of the away before it can strike her. She stands back up onto her feet. Yang keeps running to Blake to help her. Before she can reach her partner, Yang is hit by the Beowolf that was attack her. She goes backwards, hits a tree, and falls to the ground, out-cold.

"_YANG!" _Blake shouts. She goes to try and help her partner, but she to his sent backwards by the attack of a Beowolf. The last thing she sees before her world turns black, is her unconscious partner.

* * *

_**THEY ARE NOT DEAD! I REPEAT, THEY ARE NOT DEAD! ONLY OUT-COLD! **_**Yeah...i wrote some of this when i was in a bad mood (reason for all the name calling). They will make up next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

The two wind up in the hospital after getting knocked out. Ruby and Weiss came and saved them from being killed by the Beowolves. Yang ended up getting a broken nose, from when Blake punched her, some bruised ribs, both from where Blake had kicked her and where the Beowolf had hit her, and some other minor cuts. Blake, on the other hand, has a sprain ankle from when she tripped in the hole, and also some minor cuts. Both of them are lying in hospital beds, in the same room. Ruby and Weiss are the ones who deiced to put them in the same room.

Yang starts to scratch at the white bandages on her nose. Since the two were put into the room together, neither one of them has spoken to the other. It is very quiet.

"How is your nose?" Blake finally says, not looking at Yang.

"Fine I guess. Hurt like hell though." Yang answers, also not bothering to look to her partner.

"Guess I got you good, huh?"

"Yeah, you did."

Silence again. The atmosphere in the room is much calmer then it would have been a day before. There is still some slight tension though. Blake runs her hand through her black hair before she speaks again.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry I broke your nose."

"It's fine. It should heal up with no problem." Yang tells Blake.

"I'm also sorry that I lost it on you. I'm sorry that I called you a 'dumbass blonde' and 'a piece of shit'. I didn't mean it. I just was so angry at you, I just…wasn't thinking straight. I meant nothing of it. You are _not_ dumb, you're smart. Just because you act like an idiot a lot, doesn't mean that you are any less intelligent. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry also. Sorry that I act like an idiot all the time, and I don't listen to you sometimes. I'm also sorry I called you a 'mangy mutt' and 'stupid faunus'. I never hated the faunus. I don't know where the hell that came from; I never meant to say it. I guess I was just too angry to think, and words just came out of my mouth. I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted. You know I worry about you, a lot. That's why I always get on your case about things. I'm just worried for you."

"You really care about me that much, huh?"

"I love you Yang, course I do. You are one of the only people left in the world that I care for. You're the one I care for the most. I get worried because…I just can't afford to lose you."

Yang looks over to Blake. She can see that her partner is doing her best to hold back some tears. Yang gets off of her bed, and walks over to Blake's bed. She sits down on it, next to Blake. She puts her hands on Blake's back.

"Don't cry, please. I hate when I see you cry. I'll stop acting like an idiot, okay? Just please don't cry." Yang tells Blake as she rubs the almost crying girl's back.

"You promise you will stop acting like an idiot?"Blake asks.

"I can't promise it will be all the time, but yes, I will. I love you too Blake and I would do anything for you."

Blake looks up at Yang. She is smiling down at her. Blake wipes away the tears from her face with her hand. She too also smiles.

"Sorry I didn't say that earlier to you. I was just being a stubborn idiot." Blake says to Yang.

"So I was." Yang replies.

"We make one hell of a team, don't we?"

"We sure do."

Blake hugs her partner. Yang also starts to hug her partner as well. The two stay like that, till Yang suddenly winces.

"You okay?" Blake asks, removing herself from Yang.

"Ugh…Yeah, it's just my back. From both sleeping on the floor, to that Beowolf sending me into a tree, it hurts." Yang tells Blake, as she rubs her own back.

"Want me to rub it for you?"

"I would like that."

Blake smiles and starts to rub Yang's back. Yang sighs in relief as Blake untwists the knots in her back.

"Does that feel good?" Blake asks.

"Yes…Yes it does." Yang says.

"Good, glad I am helping."

"Hey, Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Before, when we were fighting, you said 'why I ever picked you as a partner…'. What do you mean by _picked_?"

"Well, after we were sent flying by Ozpin, I of course started to look for a partner. I did pass by a few people, but I never looked them in the eyes. I found you, and I well, I can't explain it, but I picked you to be my partner."

"I feel very privilege that I was chosen to be your partner."

"You're welcome."

"Ever regret your choice?"

"Not including the days we were fighting, no, I do not regret it"

Yang smiles. Blake continues to rub Yang's back, getting rid of all the knots in it. When she is done, she wraps her arms around Yang's neck. She places her head on her partner's shoulder, and sighs into it.

"Can we never fight like that again? I didn't like it." Blake tells Yang.

"Sure. I hated it too. I thought you really _did_ hate me." Yang informs Blake.

"I also thought you really hated me."

"But I don't. I love you."

"The same here."

The two kiss each other. Both of them smile at each other after they break away.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blake asks.

"There is not much to do. Want to see what is on the TV?"Yang suggests.

"Sure."

Yang goes to hop off of Blake's bed. Her foot gets caught in Blake's sheets, and causes Yang to fall to the floor. Blake looks over her bed, down at her moaning partner.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Yang says as she sits up.

"You idiot."

"That's why you love me."

"Touché."

* * *

**Told ya they'd make up. Hehe. Thanks to 'ask-dannyu-shrodo' on tumblr for giving me the suggestion of having Blake apologize and say i love you first. Till the next story, enjoy~**


End file.
